The One Day
by doggie015
Summary: I am somehow transported to Arendelle Castle and have to live there for a day.
1. The Awakening

**A/N: **Inspired by r/Frozen/comments/26qvjd/you_wake_up_to_find_yourself_in_a_room_in/ I decided to write a short story about what might happen if I had one day in the castle. This was not meant to be good but just a quick what-if scenario. That being said; enjoy the story! It is written from "my" point of view (I don't use my actual name) in the style of a diary entry

* * *

As I went to sleep that night I heard thunder as the storm raged on outside - I knew that when I woke up in the morning I would no doubt be hearing the stories from people who decided that having a heavy brick house was a bad idea and as such had their house blown away. I had fallen asleep under worse conditions so I was out like a light and dead to the world. So much so that I failed to notice that a portal had opened on my wall and the subsequent bolt of magic that hit me and transported me to another universe.

Later that night I woke up with a full bladder and sat up to make my way to the toilet but I promptly ran into a wall where my door normally was. I thought that this would happen sooner or later so I felt around for the light switch in order to get my bearings. Eventually I noticed a few odd things about the room I was in: It was a bit more square than last time I had checked and when did I get double doors and WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN LIGHT SWITCH!? I eventually decided to sit back on the bed and reach over to the desk at the foot of my bed for my phone so I could use it as a flashlight but there was no desk there! Eventually someone came in with a lantern and noticed me in my pyjamas. Now that I had a source of light I could finally see what had become plainly obvious already: This was not my room! Almost immediately I was thrown to the floor as the guard screamed "INTRUDER!" I was thankful that the floor was carpet - it cushioned the blow rather nicely but that didn't mean I still had a fairly decent headache after I hit the floor!

I found myself being walked through the halls still in my pyjamas as it dawned on me that this was quite obviously not my house. How did I end up here in the first place? And perhaps more importantly: Why are they not on the Electricity grid? I didn't have time to roam the halls as I was led down to the dungeons. I demanded my phonecall but the guards just looked at me like I was crazy and locked me in a cell with nothing but a wooden bench on some chains and a bucket in the corner to keep me company. I took care of the full bladder issue as dignified as you can get pissing into a bucket in the corner then decided that I may as well make myself comfortable on the bench, It was probably going to be a while before anyone came down here.

I was proven wrong in my assumptions because as soon as I sat down I heard footsteps coming from the staircase leading down to where I am. I knew that someone would be coming down to ask a few questions because of what had occurred to get me here. However I was not expecting them to show up so quickly during what seems to be the middle of the night nor was I expecting the person that came down to be a blonde woman in an ice blue dress with a tiara in their hair that seemed to somehow be made of flawless ice with diamonds embedded in the middle in the shape of a snowflake and such pale white skin that it was like they had never seen the sun in their life. She seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"Stand up!" I did as the woman had instructed, the voice sounded familiar but I still couldn't quite work out where I had heard it and besides which it was way too early for this, I needed coffee. "How did you get into the castle?"

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up in a strange room on a strange bed. Wait... castle?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" At this point the woman raised their hand left towards me and fired a shard of ice dangerously close to my head which embedded itself in a nearby wall. Suddenly I was wide awake and the connection was made - That woman was Elsa from the movie Frozen. That conclusion didn't make any sense but once the impossible was eliminated whatever remained had to be the truth. "I will ask one more time, how did you get into the castle?"

"Once I figure that out I will let you know! All I remember is going to sleep in my bed and then waking up in that room your guard found me in!" At this point a large rock rolled down the stairs and turned towards my cell then stopped beside Elsa and stood up. It looked like the troll that Kristoff called 'Grand Pabbie'.

"I am afraid that this was our doing Jordan. I-"

"How do you know his name?" Elsa demanded

"I was getting to that part. I accidentally sent you here from your world while trying to replicate Elsa's powers in order to keep our food stores fresh. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I was unaware of what was happening beyond my vision, when you were summoned here I knew that something had gone terribly wrong and I tried to fix it but by then it was already too late. I can't send you back until tomorrow otherwise the universe itself could be destroyed."

"Wait, you somehow managed to botch up making things cold so much that I ended up here?"

"Sadly, yes. I will be back tomorrow to send you back" At this point the troll turned towards Elsa "In the meantime, get him out of there, he is no threat to you." and then he rolled himself back into his rock form and rolled back up the stairs.

"Does he always do that?" I asked

"Yeah, he's a bit of a strange one. I'll be right back!" Elsa ran up the stairs as I sat back down on the bench and looked at the shard of ice stuck in the wall. I broke a bit off the end and put it in my mouth, it wasn't much water but it would do until I could get a proper drink. I didn't believe the explanation as to how I got here for a second - there was just no way that trying to change the temperature would open a portal to another world and zap me through it!


	2. Released

After a few minutes Elsa came back with a guard in tow that unlocked and opened the door to my cell and then left. Elsa walked up to my cell door

"I would like to formally apologise for this incident. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Some water would be nice thanks."

"Alright. Follow me please" I followed Elsa up the staircase and back into the castle. The sun was just coming up so there were long shadows all over the floor but I could see quite clearly how opulent the place was, there were polished wood floors underfoot with suits of armour in every hallway. Even the staircases were grand masterpieces and there was not a single bit of dust to be seen anywhere. Once I came into the main hallway I let out a whistle "You like the place?"

"Yeah, it's amazing! I mean, I have seen this hallway before bu-"

"Wait, what? How have you seen this hallway before?"

"Umm…" I could not believe what my mouth had just let out, she knew I was from another world but this could get seriously creepy and quite possibly end with me back in that cell if I say the wrong word. I thought for a while and then eventually I had an idea "Do you have a theatre?"

"The city does have one, why do you ask?"

"Because in my world this is a kind of theatre show" I figured that I may as well tell the truth, I need Elsa to trust me in order to avoid having to sleep on that bench until I can be sent back to my normal life

"A theatre show?!" Elsa slapped me on the cheek "Does THAT feel like a theatre show to you?"

"No, of course not!" That was probably going to leave a mark for a couple of hours or so "Wow Elsa, I never thought that you could hit so hard!" Another slap

"That's QUEEN Elsa to you!"

"Right, right. Sorry your majesty!"

"That works too." Elsa turned away from me and continued walking towards what I assumed was a kitchen, but then we started going up the main staircase. Halfway up she stopped and turned to me again. "Go up the stairs to the left. First door on the right. That's the room you were found in, you are to stay in the castle until we can send you back to wherever you came from. I will arrange for some water to be sent to your room. If you need to relieve yourself then there are facilities on the ground floor, go down the main staircase, around the left side and under the staircase itself there should be the appropriate facilities. If you want something to eat just ask the staff member outside your door, you will be called when meals are served. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do you have a library?"

"Directly opposite your room."

"Great, thanks!" I went up the other staircase and saw a guard standing by the door which made it fairly clear that I would have to ask before roaming the halls. I went in and lay down on the bed which creaked as I did so.

I had just started to lose myself in my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door – A staff member had bought a pitcher of water and a glass and set them down on the bedside table. I thanked the staff member and sat up on the bed as they hurried back out and poured myself a glass of water which must have been kept in an ice box because it was actually cold. I then noticed that inside the pitcher was a big block of flawless ice which was slowly melting. I found myself just sitting there staring at it, I had seen ice before but never so flawless. I let out a low whistle and I took a drink

"Yeah, my sister's ice is always the main attraction" I was startled out of my thoughts to find Anna standing there in her coronation day dress, I suddenly had a good idea of how Kristoff felt when Anna had startled him back at that shed outside Wandering Oaken's. I let out a relieved sigh

"You really need to learn how to knock Anna!"

"And you really need to learn how to address royalty so I guess that makes us even!"

"My apologies. You just startled me there your royal highness" Anna winced

"On second thought, just call me Anna."

"Alright." At this point one of the staff members walked into the room with a small pile of clothing and set it down on the desk that was on the other side of the room to the bed then left

"I guess I had better let you get changed" Anna's cheeks grew a mild shade of red as she walked out and closed the door. I looked down and realized that I was still in my pyjamas – I couldn't be going around the castle looking like this. I made sure that the curtains over the room window were closed and quickly changed into what I could swear was a grey pair of jeans with a belt and a white shirt with a grey overcoat. I hadn't really picked up on how cold it was until the overcoat went on and I let out an involuntary sigh as the warmth hit me. I made sure that everything was correct and that I had not put something on back to front before going up to the door and I was just about to open the door when I heard whispering voices through it.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

"He'll hear YOU! And why are you trying to listen to him anyway?"

"Umm… Just in case he tries to contact somebody?"

"Anna…"

"Elsa, do NOT tell him about this!" I cleared my throat and opened the door to find both Elsa and Anna turning as red as tomatoes "Umm… err… I…"

"What Anna is trying to say is that… umm…" I gave a quick chuckle

"Relax you two! I don't blame you for trying to find out if I am up to anything. I mean, I was found in the castle in the middle of the night fumbling around this room so I would be suspicious as well."

"Yeah… that…" Anna turned a few shades redder and ran down the hall. Elsa let out a nervous laugh

"I had better go… umm… see if she's alright…"

"Elsa, both you and Anna can be honest with me. Besides which, your faces say it all right now" It was Elsa's turn to go bright red and she also ran off. I sat back down on the bed and poured myself another glass of water – it was going to be a long day.


	3. Getting to Know You

**A/N: **I did a LOT of research for this chapter!

* * *

I headed across the hall to the library thinking that I may as well read something while the sisters were otherwise occupied. Thankfully they stayed relatively quiet so I was able to distract myself enough to not let 'it' show – I seriously needed to keep my mind out of the gutter if I wanted to keep myself out of that cell. About half an hour later I had to relieve my bladder again so I went to the toilets that had been pointed out to me, thankfully they were flushing so the smell wasn't nearly as bad as I was fearing. As I went back up the stairs to my room Elsa was making her way over to my room

"I was just about to go and get you, breakfast is served in the dining room so if you want something to eat please follow me." Elsa led the way to the dining room. We went down the stairs and headed to what appeared to be the main dining area as shown by the absurdly large table that the room seemed to be built around. A lot of people were already sitting there and I figured that they were all staff members, however Elsa and I continued past the main table to one on an elevated platform that overlooked the main table. There was a smaller table there with five seats overlooking the main dining area which was obviously reserved for royalty. Anna was already sitting there working her way through what seemed to be chocolate pancakes covered with Maple Syrup

"No, I can't sit here." I made my way to the main table but Elsa grabbed my hand

"Nonsense, you are the royal guest so you have to sit with us!" I was directed to the middle seat on the table next to Anna on my right where I sat and had quite possibly the best view of the various staff members at the main table. Elsa sat down on my left and I whispered over to her

"Is this payback for the earlier incident?"

"Nonsense! What do you want to eat?"

"What do you have available?"

"Almost anything." I had to think for a moment, I couldn't have my usual breakfast of Weet-Bix because the technology to make those quite obviously did not exist yet.

"Could I have Oat Porridge and honey?"

"Yes. I'll organize that for you." Elsa waved a staff member over "Could you get our guest some oat porridge with honey and I'll have whatever Anna is having." The staff member nodded and walked through a door on the side of the main room which quite obviously led to the kitchen. Anna looked up from her breakfast and towards me.

"Can't talk, eating!" She then resumed enjoying her breakfast - the pancakes certainly looked tempting but I had just come in from another world so I thought it would be best to keep things simple while my body settled down from the disruption caused by the travel here.

"So, is oat porridge a common breakfast in your world?" Elsa asked

"Very much so."

"Pabbie told me nothing about the world you come from. I was wondering if you would fill in the blanks for me over the day."

"I'll do my best. I don't know everything though"

"That's OK, nobody does!"

"How exactly DO you prepare pancakes in your world?" Anna asked

"On a frypan over a flame, that one hasn't really changed that much"

"What about the flame itself, do you still use wood to make it?"

"In some cases, yes. Most people don't though." I had to think about this for a moment. Judging by what I had seen of the castle they use lanterns and candles for light at night and I had absolutely no idea what year I was in. "Uhh… what year is this?"

"1845."

"Great…" Now that I had a date to work with I can localise my world relative to the understanding of the people that I was with. Kerosene would not be demonstrated until about 1 year later, Coal Oil would be a relatively new invention and they may not have even heard about it but it couldn't hurt to ask "Do you know about Coal Oil?"

"Yeah, we use it in our lanterns. It was invented not too far from here actually."

"Well, we use a different form of coal oil that burns with a blue flame" Anna almost choked on the mouthful of food she was eating and after an intense coughing fit she spoke up

"What do you mean by that? Coal Oil is as far as we are going to get!"

"People say that heavier than air flight is impossible and yet in the world I come from it happens every day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can tell you all about it later." At this point breakfast arrived. Elsa had a plate of three chocolate pancakes with maple syrup while I had a surprisingly large bowl of Oat porridge with honey drizzled on top and at that point I realized just how hungry I had gotten. The murmurs of conversation from the main table provided a good background ambience as everyone enjoyed their breakfast with occasional snippets reaching me that indicated some people thought that I was crazy and others thought that I was making it up to get out of the death penalty for trespassing on castle grounds. I knew that with the queen supporting me they wouldn't dare voice their objections more openly and I understood their doubt. I mentally wished for a way to show them that I wasn't lying about all of this and then promptly had to restrain myself from facepalming – I was sitting right next to a living, breathing 3D printer so I could just show them how it works, but that would have to wait until after breakfast.


	4. The Weight of the Situation

**A/N:** This is a longer chapter than the others so far but I think it's justified. Enjoy!

* * *

After breakfast was finished I went back to my room and sent for a pen and some blank paper and sat down at the desk that was against the wall opposite the door. I needed several things to fall into place for this to work and I am assuming that since the atmosphere is breathable (At least, it seems to be) that aerofoils will work as they do in my world. As the pen and paper arrived I was shocked to find that Elsa herself was bringing them in.

"Ah, Your majesty. Just the person I needed to see actually."

"Just call me Elsa, you don't need to be so formal around me."

"Fine." Elsa place the paper in front of me and an inkwell to the side

"Have you used a Dip pen before?"

"No, but I am guessing it works like a Quill"

"Basically, yes."

"Alright. Thanks"

"You're welcome. So what did you need me for?"

"Ah yes, I need you to make the lightest square foot ice block that you can which I can stand on."

"What do you need that for?"

"If this heavier than air flight thing is going to work I need it to be as light as possible but also fairly strong, as it turns out getting something into the air without a giant balloon takes a lot of work!"

"Alright, I'll do my best." Elsa created a hollow cube with sides 1 square foot across. I went over and picked it up, weighing it in my hands. It was very light and equally cold – I might need something to cover the seat of the craft otherwise I might literally freeze my butt off if I sit on it for too long. However it would be more than light enough to get me into the air. I set the block back down on the floor and placed my left foot onto it, slowly letting the ice take my weight until my right foot started to lift off the ground. Once both feet were on the block I was impressed – it felt like solid ground and it wasn't creaking like normal ice would do in such a situation. I let out a low whistle

"That will do quite nicely."

"Great! So what exactly did that have to do with anything?"

"Well…" I stepped off the ice block "I needed to know the material I was working with in order to design the vessel around it"

"Are you seriously planning on using me to build a ship?"

"Well… an airship of sorts."

"What do you mean 'of sorts'?"

"Here, I'll show you." I went back over to the desk, dipped the pen into the ink and started drawing the basic shape of an aerofoil as Elsa watched over my shoulder. "This shape is known as an aerofoil, it makes air move faster over the upper side than over the lower side which results in the air trying to move up to correct the pressure difference but-"

"The aerofoil gets in the way and is pushed up!"

"Yeah. It only works if it is moving though"

"Exactly how fast are we talking about here?"

"It depends on the size of the craft. Some can take off at 20 miles per hour, some at 150 miles per hour"

"150!?"

"Yes, and they can go much faster than that. But since the means to reach such speeds does not exist yet we will have to stick with speeds below 50."

"So, can you really make my ice fly?"

"I can't say for sure until it actually gets off the ground but give me an hour or so and I should be able to make some designs to make it work."

"Alright. But make sure that aircraft has two seats, I want to fly with you!"

"You may have to do some pedalling but I will see what I can do."

"Thanks!" Elsa kissed me on the left cheek and left the room "Good luck!" I just sat there for a few minutes completely speechless. Once my brain finally convinced itself that did actually happen I set to work, dipping the pen into the inkwell and drawing out a plan which in my head should be able to get two people off the ground. Having two people pedalling would help in terms of getting the speed to get the craft into the air but at the low speeds it would be hard to stay aloft for very long or go very high.

I based my design on the Wright Flyer which was able to get one person and one engine airborne so the weight of a second person would not be an issue. The biggest problem was figuring out how to get the control surfaces to work without pulleys and wires and wing warping was out of the question as it would just shatter the ice instantly. The pitch and yaw would be easy but roll was far harder but not impossible – I just had to hope that Elsa could produce the fine detail that was required for this to work. I was also fairly certain that there were not any runways around so I needed to make use of the fjord which meant a seaplane, I put boat-like shapes on the end of each lower wing, on either side of the lower canard and a fifth replacing the sleds in the original design. Hopefully I could get the thing on plane and get enough speed to actually take off.

About 50 minutes later I had some plans drawn up but I needed to make sure that everything works so I decided to wait for Elsa to come back, as it turns out I didn't have to wait for too long because as I poured myself a glass of now lukewarm water I heard footsteps entering my room

"Good timing there Elsa, I just finished the designs."

"Excellent. What do you need me to do now?"

"There are two mechanisms that I need to test before we actually do this thing." I grabbed the plans and pointed out a certain part as I spoke "I need you to make the designs here and here"

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Elsa worked her magic and the assembly I had indicated appeared out of ice before my very eyes, it was a full size model of one of the control surfaces on the wings to manage roll, as I expected the ice bearing performed flawlessly and the range of motion was smooth. The second was a chain, sprocket and gearbox assembly that would be responsible for getting the power from the pedals and to the propeller. The gears managed to hold together without creaking even when I put what I thought was the load that the two propellers would exert on the assembly.

"That will do perfectly. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Where exactly do you plan to conduct this flight?"

"On the fjord. I will need a 2 mile long and 300 foot wide straight line clear of all vessels in order for this to work."

"Consider it done. Why do you need such a large area?"

"I need to be sure that I can slow the thing back down when we return to the water."

"Alright. I will make preparations for the event. I hope you know what you are doing." Elsa left the room again.

"So do I Elsa." I sighed, sat back down at the desk and looked over the design again. It seems to work on paper but in practice it is a gamble in every sense of the word. I would have to trust this thing to get me safely off the ground and since Elsa would be coming with me on the first flight two lives rested on the two wings but could they hold the weight? I double-checked that the struts used to tie the thing together were in the right place.

At that point Anna came into my room.

"Hey, Elsa told me about the event that you have planned on the fjord. I just wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks Anna." I sighed again "Elsa seems to trust me but do I trust myself? I have two lives relying on this thing working properly and not falling apart."

"Don't worry about it, it will be fine!"

"I wish I shared your confidence, I really did." Elsa walked back into the room

"The town is gathering on the shores of the fjord as we speak. Are you ready for this?"

"Well, it's not like I have more time to prepare. Do you know what you are making?" Elsa nodded "Alright, no time like now." The three of us left the room and walked to the shores of the fjord. Elsa was reassuring me every step of the way – or was she reassuring herself? It was hard to know for sure. As we arrived on the shores Elsa made an address

"My loyal citizens, should anything happen to me today Princess Anna is to be declared queen once she comes of age." Elsa then turned to Anna and the two shared an embrace

"You'll be fine"

"I love you Anna"

"I love you too Elsa. See you soon!" A guffaw came from a man in the crowd – it was Kristoff. I was not sure how he had heard of what was happening but I could see why he would want to be there to support Anna just in case anything does happen.

"Well Your Majesty, do your thing." The aircraft materialized in the water exactly as I had depicted in the plans. I was impressed – Elsa much have a photographic memory to be able to reconstruct this from a quick glance at the plans. I stepped into the craft, placed my overcoat on the seat and sat down on it. I had put raised edges on the seat to stop Elsa and I from sliding out of the craft in flight. Elsa climbed into the back seat as I tested the controls making sure to observe every surface as it moved with the commands send from the joystick that sat between my legs and the rudder control on my left side. Everything was smooth and looked to be working correctly. "Are you in Elsa?"

"Yes. The clear area you requested starts just over there by the rowboat at anchor on the right."

"Alright. I'll get us out there, you just take your feet off your pedals and wait." I started pedalling and the craft started moving forward. Using the rudder I steered it to the rowboat that Elsa had pointed out. I then lined the craft up with another rowboat that looked far smaller. "Okay, I need you to put your feet on the pedals now. When I say go you are to pedal as hard as you can, you can use your ice magic to help with pedalling but do not use it to make wind behind us, this thing needs to be moving through the air in order to work."

"Alright." There was a slight pause "I'm ready". It was too late to turn back now, I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Go."


	5. Rotate

**A/N:** I am well aware that updates have become sporadic but do not panic - I WILL finish this story!

* * *

I started pedalling. I was expecting to have to do most of the work as Elsa would probably not be able to do much but I was surprised when I found myself doing far less work that I thought I would be doing as the craft started to pick up speed. After we got up on plane on the water I pulled back on the stick and I felt my stomach drop as the nose of the craft started to rise. Followed by the rest of it with rapturous applause from the shores. I could hear a small gasp behind me as we left the water but not even the slightest groan from the ice that was now keeping us aloft. I levelled off at a reasonably high altitude which was probably only about 20 feet above the surface but without an altimeter there was no way to know for sure.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Elsa complained

"That's OK, I'll take it from here." I felt the load on my pedals increase but since we were already in the air I could afford to ease off a bit, it was a bit harder than a casual bike ride but considering the circumstances I didn't want to slow down too much. "Is this your first time in the air?"

"Yeah, I had heard of hot air balloons but I never thought about going on one because I had no idea where I would end up. But this is quite obviously not a hot air balloon."

"No, I have complete control over where we are going. Do you want to fly over the city?"

"Yeah." I made a turn back towards Arendelle and despite the height I could quite easily see the amazement in the eyes of the onlookers as we sailed over their heads. "Oh wow… everything is so beautiful up here!"

"And it only gets more beautiful the higher you go, but we can't go much higher than where we are now in this thing."

"That's alright. We need more than pedal power but that's impossible with just ice."

"Fair enough."

"You are aware that you will have to take Anna up once we are back down."

"That's why I want to land while I can still pedal!"

I turned back towards the clear area on the fjord and lined up for landing. "Hang on, this might get a bit bumpy!" The craft passed back over the rowboat marking one end of the clear area and I stopped pedalling letting the craft settle onto the water. Thankfully the landing was smooth and the area was big enough to slow down despite the lack of brakes. I pulled the craft into shore as Elsa stepped off and prepared myself for what would undoubtedly be more work without Elsa's magical assistance. I turned my head and saw that Anna was already walking up to Elsa.

"So, how was it?"

"It was just amazing! It's a heck of a workout but it was worth it." Anna looked over to me

"Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Yeah, just a quick one though. Elsa, Can you keep this ice going for the second flight?"

"Easily."

"Alright Anna, everything looks good here so hop on." Anna gave a little squeal as she practically leapt onto the craft

"So do I just pedal?"

"Yes. I'll keep this thing under control. You are to do as I say otherwise this thing won't work. For now just keep your feet off the pedals, I will let you know when I need you to do some pedalling."

"Well, that's just not fair! I want to help the whole time!"

"Alright. If you want to help then please feel free to do so. I will tell you when to start and stop pedalling. Just pedal slowly for now while we get out to the clear area." I steered the craft back out to the clear area. I lined up with the far rowboat.

"Okay, stop." The craft came to a stop and I turned back to Anna "Are you ready for this?"

"I was BORN ready!"

"Alright. When I say go you are to pedal as fast as you can."

"Okay. Let's do this!" I turned back around and did another check that everything was still working, once I was happy that nothing had seized up while the craft was landed I put my feet back onto the pedals.

"Go." I found myself being pressed firmly into the back of my seat. I should have been expecting this after Anna induced a high-speed lute v wolf collision and delivered a punch strong enough to send Hans hurtling down the side of a ship but it still came as a shock to me. In almost no time I was pulling back on the stick and the craft shot itself into the air. "You can ease up a bit Anna!"

"Right. Will do!" I took the craft to about the same altitude and found myself actually doing less work than I was doing with Elsa in the back seat "This is actually far easier than I thought it would be!"

"Well that's good because I'm hardly doing anything here."

"So, I am keeping us going forward by myself?"

"Yes and as such you are also keeping us in the air."

"Well, great! It's nice to know that I can help!"

"Just let me know when you want to head back down. I'll keep on flying over Arendelle in the meantime so feel free to see the sights."

"Why don't you take me to the North Mountain?"

"You and Elsa should do that by yourselves, you both have way more of a connection to that place than I ever will and I think that you should see it from the air for the first time at the same time, not at a separate time."

"Alright." I made a mental note to teach Elsa to fly this thing but then something in my head told me that she already knew.

"Anna, if you want to see that place from the air then I will land and you and Elsa can go up together"

"Can't you put a third seat on this thing?"

"That would require a major redesign."

"Well, get to work on it!"

"Alright. I'll get us back down and get to work on adding a third seat."

"Great!" I landed the craft and pulled back up to the beach, A staff member was waiting on the beech

"Lunch is served. Elsa is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Thanks! I am starving!" my stomach rumbled in agreement with Anna, we walked into the castle dining room and I took my spot in the middle of the table overlooking the main area. Elsa turned towards me.

"After lunch I need to have a word with you and Anna in private."

"Alright." A staff member bought out a plate of roast beef with baked potatoes and placed it in front of me, Anna got what appeared to be beef lasagne and Elsa got some kind of Greek salad. As we ate I wondered how Elsa knew what I had wanted for lunch.


	6. Knowing

After lunch Anna and I were led by Elsa into her room and we were told to take a seat on the bed as the closed and locked the door. She then turned towards us.

"I have something that I need to tell you." She sighed – it was fairly obvious that she was having a hard time finding the words to use. "When we started flying, I started feeling something… else… that I had never felt before."

"Wait, what?"

"This feeling… it… I…"

"Elsa, are you in love?" Anna asked. Elsa looked into my eyes and I could see right away that it went deeper than that.

"This is… more… than that"

"I feel it too Elsa." I said

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" I started to explain

"Anna, remember what you went through when you first met Hans?"

"How could I forget, that jerk tried to steal the throne by abusing my heart!"

"Well, Elsa and I are going through the same thing."

"Only this time, there is an actual connection." Elsa finished

"Seriously?" Anna turned towards me "Should I punch you now then?"

"No Anna, I can literally hear his thoughts!"

"What!?"

"JINX!" Anna shouted

"Da- OW!"

"You're not supposed to talk until someone says your name!"

"Anna, I need to be able to talk to Jordan here."

"Alright, alright!" I massaged my sore left arm, it was going to be hard to explain the bruise when I got back to my world.

"Wow Anna, you are REALLY strong!"

"Thanks… I think?"

"Do you need some ice?" Elsa asked

"No, it'll be fine."

"Alright."

"So you can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, and I have even been able to glimpse into your memories and see your world."

"But why bring me into this?"

"Anna, I didn't want to shut you out again."

"So, what have you seen so far?" I asked

"A fair bit."

"What do mean 'A fair bit'?"

"I'll show you…" Elsa used her powers to construct the last thing I was expecting – A model of a section of DNA in the famous double-helix shape.

"What is that?" Anna asked

"That is a model of what makes life possible."

"DNA."

"It is a set of instructions that our bodies use to build themselves."

"Wait… so this DNA thing is a 'How to build a human' instruction book?"

"That's one way to put it."

"The real thing is way smaller than this model, so small that there are millions of copies of it within you at any one time."

"So you have seen THAT much already?" I asked

"Yes."

"I have no idea what you two are on about but you are seriously starting to freak me out with that whole mental synchronisation thing!"

"So, how did this happen?" I barely had time to finish my question before there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Pabbie replied. I rolled my eyes – of course Deus Ex Machina on legs would have the answer. Elsa stifled a chuckle as she unlocked and opened the door. Pabbie walked in and Elsa shut and locked the door again. I wondered why she kept on doing that

"It's just an old habit."

"Elsa, you are going to need to wait for me to verbally ask the question first, otherwise people will think you are talking to yourself."

"What bought that on?"

"I was wondering why she kept on locking the door."

"Ah…"

"That is not important now, I am here to explain what has happened. Doubtless you would already be aware that my initial explanation was a lie, the reason was that I wanted to hide the truth until you were ready and now that you have discovered the link you are now ready for the truth." Pabbie drew a long breath. "I was experimenting with magic, not to keep things cold but to find a suitor for Elsa."

"I don't recall signing you up as my personal dating service!"

"I planned to keep it a secret until I found the right one. However unlike others that had been observed without incident there was something in Jordan that caused my magic to misbehave and transport him here. By the time I realized what had happened it was already too late and he was here."

"So you don't know what it was in me that did it?"

"Sadly, I do not. However I suspect that it has something to do with that link the two of you now share.

"Well, I can't see into Elsa's thoughts so it's not quite a full link just yet."

"But it has been growing stronger since you got here so soon you will be able to." I felt Elsa blush slightly and I knew that he was right.

"For better or worse…" Elsa concluded

"I have no idea what will happen if Jordan were to leave, the link may not be able to reach through time but this is magic that I have never seen before and it is also more powerful than anything that I have dealt with."

"You mean time and space right?" I asked

"No, just time." This confirmed what I already suspected – this world was the same as my one but in a different time. "And you may not be able to return to your future at all. Since your arrival we have all been sent to an alternate timeline and while I can reach through a single timeline, going from one to another might not be possible. I will do what I can but there are no guarantees."

"So basically I am stuck here."

"Yes. In this timeline your family and friends will not be aware that you ever existed."

"What about on my home timeline?"

"In that timeline you were never sent here."

"This is going way over my head. I need chocolate!" Anna complained

"I'll get a staff member." Elsa unlocked the door and waved over a staff member

"Could you please some water and chocolate for us?" I thought about getting a drink – this was fairly heavy stuff "And could you get Jordan a beer?"

"Of course." The staff member went off to get those things

"Wait, why does he get one and not me?"

"You didn't just find out that you were torn from your home timeline with little to no chance of getting back!"

"Pabbie, please try to get me back if you can."

"You can rest assured that I will. In the meantime, I suggest you rest. I will know for sure by sunrise." With that Pabbie rolled off again. Elsa sat down on the bed beside Anna and the three of us just sat there in shock for several minutes not speaking until the staff member returned with a plate full of chocolate and a bottle of what appeared to be some form of beer. Both were set down on the bedside table and the staff member left, closing the door behind them. Anna was the first to break the silence

"So… you're like a time traveller?"

"I guess so…"

"But… your home is on the other side of the world, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know for sure but I think that Pabbie may still have more to tell us about all of this." I reached over to the beer which was already open and took a swig – it tasted just like Tooheys Extra Dry. "That being said, I could get used to this timeline." Elsa smiled at me - we both knew that Pabbie is not the only reason that I ended up here.


	7. Hit the Town

"Well, now what?" Anna asked

"Once I finish this beer, I think that you two should take me out to the city."

"Why?" Elsa asked

"Elsa, you already know the answer to that."

"But I don't!" Anna complained

"Well… basically I see it like this, since what I do here does not affect the future I get sent back to then there is no real use in keeping me confined to this castle and if it turns out that I cannot be sent back then I will need to know where I am anyway."

"Well, I can't argue with that! What about you Elsa?"

"No arguments here – I already know that he poses no threat."

"So, where should we take him first?" Anna asked

"How about the blacksmith?" Elsa replied

"Good idea! I might even be able to bump into Kristoff while we're there, I think that Sven is due for new shoes now anyway!"

"How are things going with Kristoff anyway?" I asked

"Great! He is such a nice guy and we-" Anna stopped herself

"And we…?" Elsa continued

"You know what, never mind!" Anna started turning bright red again. Elsa and I giggled. "Shut up!"

"Or wha- OW! Point taken!" I knew at this point that if this is Anna's 'playful' punch then it's no surprise that she was able to send Hans over that railing.

"Anna, he's not a punching bag!"

"I am aware of that Elsa but it was just a gentle one!"

"THAT was just your GENTLE one?! That hurt a lot!"

"Sorry!"

"Are you sure you don't need some ice?" Elsa asked. I could already feel it starting to bruise

"At this point it's probably not such a crazy idea!" I responded. Elsa made some ice-cloth around my arm which doubled as a compression bandage but still let me move it. "Elsa… this is… wow!" Surprisingly it was not nearly as cold as I thought it would be despite still being in direct contact with my skin. Were more than thoughts coming through the link?

"Jordan, your hair!" Anna cried out

"It's turning white isn't it?" I didn't even have to see Elsa nodding.

"Yeah, it is… But how?" Anna asked

"I wish I knew, Elsa didn't strike me with her powers when we first met and if she did then I would most likely be feeling much colder than I am now."

"So, do you still want to go into town?" Anna asked

"I may as well. Wait… How much of my hair has turned white?"

"The whole lot…" both Elsa and Anna had said that at the same time

"Well, I'm not feeling weak so I think that I should be fine!" I raised my right hand toward the wall in front of me, a lone snowflake meandered from my hand towards the wall seemingly out of pity.

"Great… now I have to worry about _two _people with ice powers!" Anna sighed

"Where is that troll when you need him?" I asked

"Maybe we'll bump into him while we're in the city." Anna suggested

"Hopefully. But we can't find out if we just sit here all day!" I put my empty beer bottle back onto the bedside table and stood up. I turned towards the two girls that were sitting beside me "You two coming?" they both stood up.

"Let's get going then!" Anna said. I could sense Elsa's disbelief which was understandable – the last person whose hair turned white due to her actions was not nearly this eager to get moving. I mentally reassured her that I was fine as we walked out of the room and towards the castle gates. By the time we got there they were already closing – the guards were obviously under orders to not allow me to leave. Elsa approached the guard that was standing by the gates as he snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease. I am officially authorizing Jordan to leave the castle grounds but only when in the company of one or both of us. He is not to leave unattended."

"Yes Ma'am. I will relay the message up."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The guard saluted again and left towards the barracks as another took their place and the gates reopened. A few citizens were standing just outside the gates as they started closing and were already asking questions as the gates reopened. Once they saw me standing there beside Elsa I could tell that the questions turned into confused whispers.

"Is that the intruder?"

"I thought his hair wasn't white."

"He's taller than I thought."

"Is he the new king they were talking about?"

"Didn't he take Elsa and Anna up in some flying machine?" Elsa raised her left hand and the small crowd fell silent.

"I am aware that many of you are confused about the events that have occurred today. The man with Anna and me is Jordan. We are still not sure how he came to be here but all that matters is that he be treated like any other citizen because he may end up being a permanent resident due to events beyond our control and I want him to have a good first impression of Arendelle if he does have to stay. Are we clear?" The crowd nodded and then dissipated as they resumed their daily activities. Elsa took my hand "Well, that went well!"

"I think so anyway…" I finished

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get moving!" Anna was obviously enthusiastic as we started to make our way towards the city Blacksmith.

"I haven't seen her this excited since Coronation day!" Elsa exclaimed

"Likewise." I replied. I saw a familiar face amongst the people around us.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna called out

"Anna?! What are you doing out here?" Kristoff then saw me hand-in-hand with Elsa "Ah… this must be the visitor I've heard about."

"My name's Jordan. Nice to meet you Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you Jordan. Wait… how do you know my name?"

"Anna told me all about you. Almost ended up talking my ears off actually!"

"All good stuff I hope?"

"Yes. At least, I think so…"

"So what brings you out here?" Anna asked

"Well, Sven has needed new shoes for a while. He's over at the stables and the blacksmith is working on some new shoes for him now. I decided I may as well pay a visit to the castle to see how you are doing after hearing about… recent events."

"Said events are standing right here Kristoff!" I said

"Right…"

"Do you want to see Sven Jordan?" Anna asked

"Later, I think that you and Kristoff have some catching up to do first." I responded

"We'll meet you at the stables when we are ready." Elsa said. Kristoff's eyes widened

"How did you…?"

"Oh, I'll tell you about it once we're at the stables. It's a long story…" Anna dragged a still stunned Kristoff away.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy." I said

"Yeah, he is. I know a good spot overlooking the Fjord that we can go to."

"It's like you can read my mind or something!" Elsa laughed and led me back to the castle and we took a seat on the outer wall closest to the Fjord.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Elsa asked

"Well, I am 21 years old, my birthday is June 17, I-"

"Just finished learning about something that doesn't even exist yet and are thinking about what you can do here."

"Alright, why don't you tell me about yourself then?"

"I am 22 years old, my birthday is on July 29, I have spent 13 years in isolation after the incident when I was 8, but you already knew about that. I was born with ice powers… at least, I think I was born with them! I've had them as long as I can remember anyway. Um… what else…?" Elsa thought for a moment. "No, that's everything."

"That's alright – once this link solidifies I will know more anyway."

"What makes you think that you would be able to hear my thoughts?"

"Well, your powers seem to have transferred back through to me." I held my left palm up and willed a snowball into my hand

"How did you do that?"

"I am not entirely sure myself but I think that the link has something to do with it. I could already feel extreme emotions from you just before my hair turned white and more has slowly been creeping in since. When did you start hearing my thoughts?"

"Back in the air."

"So at that rate by dinner the link will be fully formed."

"But why did you get my powers so soon?"

"I wish I knew…" That all too familiar rock rolled up to us again…


	8. The Truth?

Pabbie stood up before us.

"We want the **whole** truth this time!" Elsa demanded

"Very well your majesty. While Jordan is from another world the two are not separated by distance, but by time, Almost 170 year's difference exists between the two of you."

"But how did Jordan end up all the way back here?" Elsa asked

"A rift emerged in time itself as I searched through the timelines to find a suitor for you which caused something in Jordan's mind to interact with it on instinct and send him here."

"So, how did this link happen?" I asked

"I am not entirely sure myself. The interaction between whatever is in your mind and Elsa's magic seems to be the cause but again, that is just a guess. All I know is whatever did…" Pabbie gestured towards my hair "…this was very powerful magic and even if you leave this timeline, they may stay with you for the rest of your life."

"But there is a chance that it won't?" I asked

"Yes, but don't count on it."

"So, you can get Jordan back?" Elsa asked

"Only if he wants to go. It's your choice Jordan."

"This is a big decision for me. I need more time to make it." I responded

"Fair enough. I'll be back at dawn to help you go back through the rift." Pabbie started to roll off again but stopped himself. "Unless you decide to stay of course!" and he rolled off. I looked back at Elsa as a smile spread across her face.

"I think you already know which option I would prefer." Elsa said

"As you are probably aware, I haven't made my mind up just yet." On one hand – there was a chance that the rift could take me to the wrong future. On the other hand if I stay then I can safely say goodbye to my previous life altogether. That's a hard thing to do on any day of the week and despite what I had here I was still seriously considering it

"So… now what?" Elsa asked

"Now I think that we need to get to the stables." Elsa and I stood up and made our way out of the castle and back towards the stables. "And we need to keep the whole link thing on the down low so wait for me to actually say something before you react to it."

"I will do my best." Elsa responded

"Good." We arrived at the stables to see that Sven was already having the new shoes fitted. I could see Anna and Kristoff sitting on a bale of hay in the next stall over having a good chat. Anna saw us coming over and waved to us as Kristoff stood up and got us another bale of hay to sit on.

"Anna has told me about this whole… link… thing. But there are some things I don't quite get."

"Well, I'll do my best to explain them to you" I said. Kristoff set the bale down so that Elsa and I were able to sit in front of Anna and Kristoff. As we sat down Kristoff started speaking

"How exactly did you end up here?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself and neither is Pabbie but apparently something in my head interacted with the magic he was using at the time." I responded

"And how did you react when you first got here?"

"Well, I was asleep at the time and I didn't even know that I was here until I found myself fumbling around the room in complete darkness looking for the way to light up the room and see where I am. It wasn't until a guard bought in a lantern that I knew I had ended up here."

"And what about you Elsa, how did you react?" Kristoff asked

"The first I knew of Jordan's arrival was being awoken by a staff member letting me know that they had discovered an intruder in the castle searching the room that they were found in and they wanted me to head down there as soon as possible as per standard procedure. It wasn't until Pabbie came down to the dungeons that I discovered what had happened."

"So _that's_ why he was there!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, without him I would probably still be in that cell." I said

"Then again, without him you wouldn't even be here in the first place!" Elsa replied

"True!" I responded

"Alright, that actually does clear things up a bit." Kristoff said

"Brilliant." I responded

"Well, we had better get going." Anna said

"Yeah, dinner will be served soon." Elsa said

"It was nice meeting you Kristoff." I said as I stood up

"Likewise." Kristoff replied. Anna, Elsa and I left the stall and headed back to the castle as Kristoff put the hay bales back where he found them.

"So Anna, how much do you think Kristoff will tell other people?" I asked

"Oh, he won't tell anyone." Anna replied

"Good."

"Yeah, if anything Anna's the one you need to worry about." Elsa said

"I can keep secrets!" Anna protested

"Sure." Elsa rolled her eyes at me.

"I saw you rolling your eyes Elsa!"

The banter continued like this all the way to the castle gates where we were met by a staff member that told us dinner was just about to be served and we took our seats in the dining hall. Dinner itself consisted of roast quail accompanied by pork and roast vegetables for everyone.

As I looked over the main table that lay before me I realized just how hard it would be to make a decision about leaving back to my "home" timeline. In just a few short hours this one had become more of a home than the previous one had ever been and with Elsa's mind now fully merged with mine through the link I have no idea about what will happen if it were to be broken by my departure. I would most likely be unaffected but that would almost certainly not be the case for Elsa.


	9. The Door is Open

After dinner Anna, Elsa and I went to Anna's room and Elsa requested that a third bed be set up in the room.

"Elsa, are you sure about this?" Anna asked

"Jordan and I already share the same mind so we may as well share a room as well." Elsa responded

"But I don't!" Anna protested

"Don't worry, I don't bite!" I said

"But what if you snore?" Anna asked

"Anna, you snore anyway!" Elsa responded

"No I don't!" Anna's cheeks started growing red

"Anna, I saw your bedhead on coronation day!" I said. Elsa chuckled as I remembered that look and Anna was now glowing red again.

"Oh yes, the whole 'theatre show' thing. I don't believe that!" Anna responded

"Alright, ask me anything about what happened between the night of the incident and now." I responded. I mentally told Elsa to not respond

"On the morning of the coronation what did I say as I woke up?" Anna asked

"If I recall correctly you told Kai that you had been up for hours and then fell asleep again." I answered. Elsa burst out laughing as Anna's face went as red as a tomato.

"Can we change the subject?" Anna asked

"Certainly. What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I want to know more about your time." Anna asked

"What do you want to know?" I replied

"Umm… Is chocolate still available?" Anna asked

"It is, and it is produced at an alarming rate around the world and consumed equally quickly and there are more flavours than I can name as well." I said

"Flavours?" Anna asked

"Yes. Strawberry, Passionfruit, Mint, Orange, Pineapple and several other flavours that you haven't even heard of yet have all been captured in chocolate." I replied. I could tell that Anna's mouth was watering.

"And do you have any?" Anna asked

"Sadly, I don't." Anna's face dropped

"Do you think that you could bring some back through that tear?" Anna asked

"Anna, I think the tear is one-way only, once Jordan goes through the he most likely will not be able to go back." Elsa said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Anna announced

"No you're not Anna." I replied

"Why not?" Anna asked

"Because your place is here with Kristoff and Elsa." I replied

"Besides which, I would miss you too much." Elsa finished

"You guys are no fun!" Anna folded her arms

"Well the chat has been nice, but I need to get some sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow." I got up and went to leave the room.

"Wait." Elsa said as she stood up and walked towards me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "Sleep well."

"I will. Thanks. Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Jordan." Anna replied. I went to the restroom then back up to the shared room where a bed had already been bought up for me.

The next morning I woke up as the sun blazed into the room in all of its blinding glory and both Elsa and Anna were out. I stood up and looked out my window. It was a foggy morning which means that it would be fairly cold outside and it was also fairly cold inside as well. As I sat up IElsa went back into the room with what appeared to be a Messenger bag.

"The clothes you arrived with are in here." She handed me the bag. "Pabbie and Anna are already waiting outside." Elsa said.

"Good morning Elsa. How did you sleep?"

"Well thanks. And you?"

"Also well."

"Good." We both knew those things already but we decided to stick to regular conversation because having it mentally would seriously freak people out. Elsa and I made out way outside the castle where, as Elsa had said Anna and Pabbie were waiting.

"I can open the tear for you now Jordan, but once it is open I can only keep it open long enough to get you back through to your time." Pabbie said

"But, what about the difference in physical location?" I asked

"That will sort itself out, you will return to the exact place and time you were sent here." Pabbie replied. I turned to Elsa and pulled her into an embrace

"I'll miss you Elsa."

"And I'll miss you Jordan." I pulled away as Elsa briefly kissed me. Everything else seemed to fade out of existence as I returned the kiss she had started.

"Just get a room already!" Anna's calling snapped me back to reality as I pulled away and out of the embrace.

"You don't have to go Jordan!" Elsa said

"I don't know what to do. If I go then I go back to my old and familiar life, but if I stay then I get to keep this new one. I don't know which one to choose!"

"Just follow your heart." Elsa said. I gave it some thought and then realized that I had forgotten something.

"Goodbye Anna!" I said

"Goodbye." Anna replied weakly. I was still not sure which way I should go – on one hand the familiar is certainly enticing but on the other hand I had managed to build a new life for myself which certainly had its benefits in just a single day, but staying means being isolated by the better part of two centuries from almost everything that I am familiar with. It was an impossible decision that I had to make.


	10. Planned Departure

"The tear is starting to close Jordan." Pabbie said "If you don't go through it now then you will never be able to." A swirling blue portal that looked like something straight out of Stargate opened up before me. I drew a breath and walked up to it. The way back home was open, all I had to do was step through and return to my normal life. I knew that Elsa was already a sobbing mess in Anna's arms and I could already tell that this was not going to be easy to get over. I turned to Pabbie.

"Let it close. I am staying here." I said. Pabbie nodded and then stepped through the portal. I was stunned and then a second later he came back out holding another messenger bag which was predominantly black with a red square outline pattern, a zipped compartment on the outer flap and a red inner lining.

"You will be needing this." Pabbie said.

"How did you get that?" I asked

"It was right by your bed. I have packed it with everything that you need here, especially for those two." Pabbie gestured towards Elsa and Anna who were still sobbing in a shared embrace – completely oblivious to what is going on around them. I put the bag over my head and on my shoulder. It was heavier than when I had last worn it before all of this happened.

"So, how do we get their attention?" I asked

"Already taken care of." Pabbie winked at me. "This thing will slam shut any moment now." As if on cue the portal snapped to a thin line and vanished with a loud crack of thunder, startling Anna and Elsa back to reality.

"Jordan?" Anna asked

"I am staying here." I replied

"Where did you get the bag?" Elsa asked

"Pabbie got it for me from my time. According to him it has everything that I will be needing here." I opened the bag and looked through it. There was no modern technology but that was understandable, however it was still full. I smiled and looked back at Pabbie who winked again and rolled away. I reached into the bag and pulled out a block of strawberry flavoured chocolate.

"You remember the flavours I was telling you about yesterday Anna?" I asked, holding up the block. Anna ran up to me and took the block from my hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna exclaimed, making short work of the packaging and shoving a square into her mouth. The resulting noises would make anyone not seeing the event think that something far more untoward was happening. Elsa laughed as she walked up to Anna and me, taking a square for herself and then making the same noises.

"Elsa, I think you need to get a chocolatier to replicate that recipe" I said

"Agreed." Anna and Elsa replied.

"Well, shall we head back inside for breakfast?" I asked

"That sounds like a good idea." Elsa said

"Agreed." Anna said as she made her way back into the castle. Elsa took me into an embrace which I returned.

"I love you." Elsa said. Starting to sob quietly

"Likewise." I said. Elsa planted a kiss on my cheek and then released herself from the embrace.

"I'll organize a good breakfast for you tomorrow. It's a bit late to change the menu today."

"Fair enough." I said. Elsa took my hand and led me to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
